Delsin Rowe
'Delsin Rowe '''is the secondary/central protagonist and the successor to Cole MacGrath in the video game series "InFAMOUS". He debuted in ''InFAMOUS: Second Son. Background Delsin Rowe is a Native American from the Akomish tribe who is believed to be destined for greatness in his occupation as a street artist as well as his uncontainable penchant for freedom of expression. Delsin has a rebellious attitude and favours anti-authoritarian street art. His brother, Reggie Rowe gets irritated and embarrassed of Delsin's habit of tagging buildings and structures with graffiti, which led to Reggie arresting Delsin on multiple occasions. After Delsin is confronted by Reggie for vandalizing the latter's "Congrats, New Sheriff!" board, both Delsin & Reggie witness a military truck transporting three conduits (Henry, Fetch and Eugene) swerving out of control then crashing. Eugene and Fetch manage to escape the truck, however Henry gets trapped underneath the truck and gets saved by Delsin. Reggie runs after Fetch and Eugene, but returns to the truck after he is unsuccessful at catching them. After Henry sees Reggie, he takes Delsin hostage in an attempt to blackmail Reggie into letting him go. Delsin accidentally absorbs Henry's power during a struggle and Delsin falls unconscious momentarily. After his recovery, Delsin soon discovers his new-found powers and gets frightened. Delsin runs after Reggie and uses his smoke powers to get there faster. When Delsin finds Reggie, he discovers that Reggie is pinned underneath a car. With the help of Reggie and his smoke powers, Delsin manages to move the car and free Reggie. Despite Reggie warning him not to use his new-found powers, Delsin uses them to chase after Henry in attempt to save Betty who is trapped in a burning building with Henry. Delsin chases Hank into the D.U.P.'s custody. Augustine, the leader of the D.U.P., confronts Delsin and interrogates him with the help of her concrete powers. Powers & Abilities * 'Parkour Expert: '''Delsin has phenomenal skills of being a parkour expert. Growing up, Delsin spent a lot of his time climbing things. He is confirmed to be twice as fast as Cole MacGrath by Chris Zimmerman. * '''Enhanced Strength & Durability: '''After gaining conduit powers, his strength & durability increase to peak levels of strength/durability to superhuman levels of strength and durability. He is strong enough to pull of the chainlink door of a cage with no effort and is able to jump from high heights without getting any major injuries or even minor ones. * '''Fast Healing: '''Delsin can heal sustained damage in an instant. After being knocked out cold by Augustine, he woke up weeks later to find that the concrete shards in his legs somehow vanished. However, his fast healing ability starts failing if he takes too much damage at once. * '''Power Absorption: '''Delsin has the ability to absorb the power of any conduit, which gives him potential to become the most powerful conduit in existence. He can see memories of the conduits when he absorbs their powers. * '''Smoke Manipulation: '''Delsin's primary element. He can drain smoke from vents & destroyed cars and sometimes uses a run-and-gun strategy which lets him easily go around his opponents. He sometimes relies on quick & weak attacks to strike enemies before they can escape. ** '''Drain Smoke: '''By activating it and replenishment move of Smoke, Delsin can absorb smoke from damaged cars, chimneys, vents and any place that contains smoke. If he runs out of smoke, he is unable to use his smoke powers until he drains smoke from a source. *** '''Quick Drain: '''Quick drain is an upgrade of Drain Smoke. With this upgrade, he is able to drain smoke from sources twice as fast. ** '''Smoke Dash: '''Delsin turns into a cloud of smoke and can quickly relocate. It also lets him go past through half-solid objects with ease. A Single Smoke Dash shatters Delsin into 11,000 different texture particles. *** '''Double Air Dash: '''An upgraded Smoke Dash, it can be used twice in the air. ** '''Car Boost: '''Delsin can make a car's fume explode, which gives Delsin a vertical boost. ** '''Smoke Thruster: '''Smoke thrusters have a moderate lift that is used to accompany the smoke dash. It is used to hover in the air after a smoke dash. ** '''Vent Dash: '''Delsin can possess the ability to dash vertically-placed vents that are on the side of buildings. He can quickly reappear at the top of the building from the adjacent vent. He can perform a dash similar the car boost when he dashes to the vertically-placed vents which gives him a dash upwards. *** '''Vent Healing: '''An upgrade to Vent Dash. It heals Delsin when he performs the Vent Dash. *** '''Vent Launch: '''Also an upgrade to Vent Dash, his verticle momentum is immensly increased when he performs Vent Dash. ** '''Smoke Shot: '''Delsin's simple attack that consists of firing low-damaging bolts of smoke and ember. *** '''Sustained Fire: '''An upgrade to smoke shot, it allows him to increase the amount of shots that can be fired in a short amount of time. *** '''Sulfur Headshots: '''Also an upgrade to Smoke Shots, a well-aimed smoke shot causes the enemy to cough, allowing Delsin to subdue them easily. **** '''Knockout Headshot: '''An upgrade of the Sulfur Headshot, a headshot with a smoke shot instantly subdues enemies. *** '''Cinder Blast: ' Equipment Feats Strength Speed Durability Skill Weaknesses Fun Facts Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Video Game Characters Category:InFamous Category:Sony Category:Humans Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chain Users Category:Light Manipulators Category:Ground Manipulators